Elie Kurosaki
Elie Kurosaki (黒崎エリー, Kurosaki Erī) is an Akua-Human hybrid who disbanded herself from Ragnarok after learning their goals. Ending up in the Human World, she pretended to be a runaway orphan and became part of the Kurosaki family, changing her last name from Asakura to Kurosaki. She is accompanied by her faithful Akua companion Kirito, a twin-tailed cat. Appearance Elie is a rather attractive young woman, with a curvaceous figure and well-toned thighs, because of her beauty and attractiveness she is one of the main targets to guys. She has somewhat pale skin, long light brown with small pigtails on either side of her head and big silver eyes. She usually is always seen wearing the Karakura High uniform. On other occasions, Elie is seen wearing other outfits that are a combination of different shirts and shorts. Her most common outfit consists of a white short sleeved blouse underneath a black sweather and white blazer with black trimmings. She also wears a pair of jeans and sneakers. Her pocket watch necklace sits on a silver chain, the front cover engraved with a star overlapping a crescent moon. The pouch she carries around her dark gray belt is her Dimensional Gallery Pouch which stores anything she desires, and she can command it to give her said item at said time. During her time in Ragnarok, Elie styled her hair into a single high ponytail and her eyes seemed more tsundere than now. She wore a long white coat with a simple black t-shirt and a black fingerless glove on her right hand with the roman numeral for '2' etched onto the back. The jeans she wore were rather torn on the left side while mostly torn off from the thigh down on the right side. She also had simple black boots and her Dimensional Gallery Pouch was strapped to a belt that hung to her left side. Elie's demon half turns her hair white and her eyes remain the same. She gains a pair of wolf ears, tail, as long as claws and fangs. Two purple stripe marks decorate her cheeks as well as a blue crescent moon on her forehead. It is noted that she bears a striking resemblance to her mother, excluding her Akua half. Personality Elie is a rather passive, easygoing and laidback individual who is able to love and believe in people. Because she was alienated by everyone outside of the family she instead chose to bond with spirits and has decided that anyone who can see spirits cannot be evil. She has even gotten a signature phrase: "everything will work out" as a way of seeing things. She is rarely on bad terms with anyone and always decides to make friends with the people she meets. Because of her empathic, gentle heart, Elie never hesitates to help those in need of help. However perverse, of whatever race, tribe, or appearance they may be, she treats them all with warmth and respect. She is never afraid to voice her opinion on what's right and what's wrong, making her somewhat opinionated. She has a typical brave and heroic personality, meaning she'll willingly risk her life for people she doesn't even know yet. She cares generously for each of her friends and is always willing to help them if needed, even if she does not have a reason to. If any of her friends seem to be in danger, Elie will put them above all else and see to their safety, before doing anything else. She constantly thinks positive and is therefore highly optimistic, though this sometimes dubs her as naive. She is an upbeat person, and although she is simple minded at times, she has a strong sense of justice. Her "cool" demeanor is often awe-inspiring to others and she is quiet renowned for her strong spirit. She has remarkable intuition at seeing the good in others in spite of their actions, though her capacity for forgiving her enemies has occasionally been criticized as excessive. When it comes to hunting Akua, Elie's personality changes slightly. She is slightly more harsh but that's only because she's trying to look out for everyone's welfare. She often jokes around to light the mood of a situation, and will also glady take any opportunity to tease and mock her opponents in battle and takes many of the lesser situations and opponents she faces lighthearted. She becomes over-protective when facing Akua and is often paranoid because she's fretting over everybody's safety. Elie's temper is also brought out into play more easily and is hot-tempered, it not being rare for her to curse out loud. Overall, Elie still remains her usual self but is just more serious and perceptive on her surroundings. Her personality bears a striking resembling to her father's. History Elie was born into a very traditional and wealthy family of high status called the Asakure Clan that began over a 1,000 years ago. She was born to an Akua father named Shun Asakura and a human mother named Chiharu who married into the family. Because of this, Elie was born a hanyō and was often bullied because of it. While she may look like a normal human, she can enter a demon mode in which her Akua half is put into play. Similar to a zanpakuto, Elie's Akua, Kanaloa resides in her mind and waits for Elie to call her forth. When she was young, her father told her stories of the Soul Society and his encounters with the Shinigami. A few years later, herYui Asakura was born. Ragnarok came one day to Elie's hometown, Arin, and burned it. Her mother was slain with her sister and her father died protecting Elie, both deaths which left Elie tramautized. She was knocked out and taken to Ragnarok where she was raised to be a killing machine. She was trained in weapons and martial arts, as well in a perceptive battle field After become the 2nd Shadow Fist of Ragnarok, right below their leader, Elie was given a partner named Touko. At first, she was annoyed by Touko's personality but overtime grew used to it. Touko eventually grew extremely close to Elie and the two became best friends. It was Touko who melted Elie's cold heart and opened her eyes to Ragnarok. The two planned to run away and once they executed their plan, they were caught. Touko was executed in front of Elie and watching her friend's death forcibly activated Kanaloa who, while resting in Elie's mind, became drowned in anger and distraught. In the middle of her rampage, Elie mercilessly murdered many Ragnarok soldiers and then fled. It was when she reached the Human World that she snapped out of it, the reiatsu levels bringing her to her senses. Exhaused, Elie collapsed infront of the Kurosaki Clinic. Isshin and Yuzu found her and healed her. Elie told them she was a runaway orphan and Isshin immeadiately claimed her to the family. When Akua began to appear in the Human World, Elie made it her job to eliminate them before they caused harm. Elie also knows that Ichigo is a Shinigami. Plot Read "Bleach: Affections Touching Across Dimensions" Equipment *Dimensional Gallery Pouch (立体ギャラリーポーチ Rittai Gyararī Pōchi): Given to her by the 1st Shadow Fist of Ragnarok Odin when she joined, this small bag can store weapons in another dimension, allowing Elie to summon her weapons at will. It can also store small items like books and medicine. It is worn on her hip and has a Yin-Ying symbol on it. It is activated by the phrase, "Dimensional Gallery Pouch! As your master I command you: give me (Desired item name)!" *Bow and Arrow - Elie was taught by her mother, who was a priestess, how to use the bow and arrow. She is highly proficient in it and uses it to her advantage. She stores her bow and arrows in her Dimensional Gallery Pouch. The bow is usually used by Elie for launching sacred arrows, other than that it is also shown that the bow can also act as a temporary barrier, can block off Attacks, curses and reflect the curse or attack back to the enemy. The sacred arrow is an arrow used by high-level priestesses like Chiharu and Elie because she possess high spiritual pressure. It can easily break through barriers, destroy spells, obliterate demons, and even deal fatal blows to powerful demons. *Crystal Necklace: This was given to Elie by her little sister as a charm to protect her. If the owner is attacked by hostile forces, it acts as a defense by forming a barrier Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Physically, Elie's's Human half is in top form. She has been trained in martial arts since she was a small child, both by her father and Odin. She is often trained by Ichigo as well. She has repeatedly shown great agility and coordination in her attacks. In addition to having powerful kicks and punches, Elie is proficient in counterattacks, takedowns, and body locks. She has repeatedly caught an opponent's weapon strikes with a single hand. Enhanced Strength: Even while not in her Akua form, Elie is deceptively strong, smashing bullies and gangsters into concrete walls and kicking them in the pavement. Her temper seems to amplify her strength as she tends to throw a rampage when angered, similar to Tatsuki. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Elie is a very fast and agile fighter. She possesses great reflexes, dodging a strike with no wasted effort and immediately counterattacking. She can strike quickly, without warning, and in rapid succession. Her speed allows her to follow the movements of faster opponents to better analyze their movements, and block otherwise fatal strikes. Enhanced Durability: While only a teenager, Elie is a highly resilient young woman. Even while not in her Akua form, she is highly capable of fending off for her own wellbeing. Advanced Growth Rate: Elie's most astounding ability is her growth rate; she grasps the basic control of advanced techniques in days and highly excels in everything she does. While it takes years to achieve a high status in Ragnarok, she did so in 3 months. She gains considerable experience in the use of weapons while training with others people. Elie greatly increased the time she could maintain her Akua form, from eleven seconds to considerably longer amounts of time. Keen Intellect: Despite her somewhat dense and carefree attitude, Elie is analytical, perceptive, and deductive. Her grades are almost always near the top, despite her work as an Akua Hunter. Aside from that, Elie can determine the pattern of her opponent's battle methods and form a proper counter-strategy to defeat her opponent's attacks. Combined Abilities (Both Akua and Human) *'Purification Powers/Abilities:' This power and ability allows Elie to purify anything she touches. At first, Elie was not aware of when she used these abilities, and they were not as strong and powerful as Chiharu's, who can blast an incredibly strong and powerful light purple-colored spiritual energy at an enemy from a distance. This can also be considered healing as she can heal others slightly by focusing her spiritual energy into her hands. Her purification abilities are also used in her arrows, turning her arrows into sacred ones. *'Spiritual Powers & Abilities:' Elie can pass through barriers, spells, and illusions, and can also sense evil auras and be unaffected by them. She can also create a lavendar-colored dome out of her spiritual powers which protects her and destroys enemies. Note that Elie's spiritual powers are pale glowing purple in color though sometimes it is purplish-pink and pale glowing blue on some occasions. *Telepathic Abilities between Akua and Human: Kanaloa and Elie seem to have a connection of telepathic abilities. Elie is able to speak to Kanaloa inside her mind and vice versa when Kanaloa is in control. Trivia *Elie's hobbies include drawing, singing and taking walks around Karakura. *She has met some of the Shinigami captains (i.e Kyoraku, Unohana, Ukitake, Yamamoto, Byakuya and Soi Fon. She met Yoruichi and Urahara on one of her Akua hunts. *Her reiatsu is a pale lavender color in her human form but blue in her Akua form *She has a small Akua companion named Kirito she received from her father. He is a faitherful twin-tailed cat Akua who never leaves Elie's side and follows her every command. He is also kind, loving, cheerful and energetic. He can also detect Akua. *Her favorites foods include watermelon, chocolate, ramen. She hates anything spicy. *Her eyes are grey but can be seen as a really pale blue in certain lights